E.M.Peach
E.M.Peach is a single-use plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2, and is the fourth plant obtained in the Far Future.When planted, it disables all mechanical enemies within a 5x5 area around it for 10 seconds. The stun duration will be doubled if the target is under a slowing effect, and will not reset if E.M.Peach is used on an already stunned enemy. Almanac Entry Sun cost: 25 Recharge: Sluggish E.M.Peaches explode and disable all machines in an area. Usage: single use, instant Special: disables machines E.M.Peach has grown tired of people lazily calling him E.M.Pea. "There's a C and H there for a reason people! And I've got the stone to prove it!" Strategies As the game suggests, E.M.Peach will find most of its utility in Far Future, where most of the threats encountered are mechanical in nature. Compared to other disabling plants, E.M.Peach is unique in that he can temporarily disable Shield Zombie's force field, as well as force Gargantuar Prime out of its laser attack, whether Gargantuar Prime is charging or firing the laser beam. These factors, combined with E.M.Peach's large area of effect and short recharge time makes this plant a powerful support weapon, particularly in Terror from Tomorrow, as it can stun almost every zombie on the field and save the player from potentially devastating attacks. On the other hand, E.M.Peach does not have much use in other worlds. In Wild West, it can be used to temporarily disable Zombie Bull. E.M.Peach can also be used in Modern Day since the world contains Far Future zombies including the mechanical threats. Regardless, the player is strongly advised not to carry E.M.Peach outside Far Future, due to the lack of mechanical threats appearing in these worlds. E.M.Peach can also be used to stun the Treasure Yeti, preventing it from escaping. This allows time for the player's offensive plants to get in damage and potentially defeat the Yeti. E.M.Peach can be used in tandem with Imitater to near-permanently stun-lock mechanical enemies. The player should keep in mind however, that the stun duration will not be reset if E.M.Peach is used on an already stunned enemy. Gargantuar Primes will also immediately fire their laser eyes after recovering, so they should be eliminated as quickly as possible, or stunned right after the stunning effect has worn off. The stun time can be compounded if one uses the plant food of Iceberg Lettuce from time to time, allowing zombies to be stunned indefinitely. Slowing plants such as Snow Pea, Stallia and Sap-fling can also help E.M.Peach, as the stun duration will be doubled if the victim is also affected by slowing effect. Trivia *It was first seen in a screenshot released by Electronic Arts; however, it was not shown in battle. *Its antenna on its seed packet appears different than its actual antenna. On the seed packet, it appears silver with two rings, but the actual antenna is blue and has only one ring. *Its costume resembles Mega Man from the Mega Man series. *Its HD photo released by Electronic Arts shows its eyes and mouth glowing with a blue light. *Before the 2.4.1 update, it could be used as an instant kill against Disco Jetpack Zombie if used while the Disco-tron 3000 was summoning them. **This glitch still works in the Chinese version. *Zombie Bull and Treasure Yeti do not have a special animation when disabled by it, unlike Far Future zombies. Instead, they just freeze in place. **However, in the Chinese version they do have an animation, which shows them as being confused when disabled by it. *In the 3.7 update, it could be obtained in Temple of Bloom despite a lack of machines. This later was fixed in the 3.8.1 update. **Players would then get to keep it if they obtained it before that update until they lost and restarted the Endless Zone. *In the Chinese version, it cannot be selected in Sky City levels. The same applies to Blover, Bamboo Shoot, Freeze Mushroom, Sap-fling, Hurrikale, Agave, and Jackfruit. *Its Almanac entry says people called it "E.M.Pea", possibly misinterpreted by it, because the "people" probably called it E.M.P, because it stands for "electromagnetic pulse". That is because Pea and P sound similar. **It may also refer to its internal name, empea. *It can not be obtained in Highway to the Danger Room so far, although robot zombies like Robo-Cone Zombies can be encountered through Far Future portals. *It and the Chili Bean are the only plants introduced in Plants vs. Zombies 2 to have ability counterparts in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. **Interestingly, Citron, the user of EMPeach, was also a Far Future plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2. Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 plants Category:Far Future plants Category:Far Future Category:Single-use plants Category:Instant-use plants